Letter to Redfox-Your legacy
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: "My child, never forget..."


_Never forget yourself, never forget your love, and never forget your legacy._

* * *

My child, I know you may hate me for doing this but, it was the only way to keep you safe. Everyday sanctuary gets closer and closer to being destroyed by the dragons. Dragons, oh how they remind me of your father. He was once like the dragons that ravage our world; he was sadistic, strong, powerful, yet misled. But that was a long time ago, the man that hurt innocents and the man I love are two different people, no matter what his conscious told him. If only your father was still here, he'd know what to do. He'd be able to protect you.

I can never forgive myself for taking him from you, my sweet. He died protecting me, he die because I was weak! I can't let you die as well, I've tried to protect you, I was certain that I could, but we had the closest call the other day. A dragon saw us, it found the sanctuary, it found you. Luck seemed to be on my side that night, the dragon had been searching for someone. The dragon looked at me with eyes, similar to yours, and told me that he was looking for his son. He said that the closest he had come to finding his son was me and you. You were cradled to my chest at the time, you woke up and peered into the great dragon's eyes and did something extraordinary, you laughed. You probably don't remember it, but I could've sworn that the dragon pouted. He bared his razor-like teeth and yet all that did was intrigue you.

The dragon admitted that he had taken a liking to my 'stupid brat' -which of course I took offense to- but he asked my why on earth he smelt his son's blood on my. I'll tell you now, it took all of my strength -the strength your father helped me develop- not to cry right there and then. I straightened up and told your grandfather how his son, my love and your father, Gajeel Redfox, died.

Yes, my child, that dragon was the iron dragon Metalicana. The very one that raised your father. He told me that dragons would launch a large scale attack on sanctuary soon, he said to evacuate a small group of people. A large group of evacuees would only attract trouble, but I was tankful for his warning. My child, I would've loved you raise you, but I have to stay here and help with the rune protections -so far it seems like they're the only things that the dragons can't destroy, but who knows how long that hope will last- I'm finally needed, and I wont let my own selfishness interfere with the safety of everyone here.

The great dragon was about to fly away when I screamed for him to wait, he was shocked to say the least, but he turned to face me none-the-less. He blew a gust of warm air onto my face and asked what a shrimp like me wanted. I squared my shoulders and stood to my full, unimpressive, height and told him I had a request. He laughed -a laugh reminiscent of that of your father's- at my statement and asked what right I had to ask something of him. I looked him dead in the eye and said that he didn't owe me, but he owed his son for leaving him all those years ago. Of course Metalicana was convinced that he couldn't do anything for a dead man, but I knew different. I stepped closer to the iron dragon and told him how much Gajeel had changed, how he was more forgiving than he had been all those years ago. I think it was then that he realized that I was Gajeel's mate, well I think he always knew, but that was when he realized just how deep the iron dragon slayer's and my love was. I held you out and told him that family was what Gajeel cherished most in the world, it was true -still is- he loved you and me more than anything. I begged him to protect you, to take you away and train you if need be, as long as you were safe I didn't care.

I hope you one day read this letter and realize why I never raised you. You're currently a little child in a wicker basket at the time of me writing this, hell I think you've slobbered on this parchment, but when you read this, I hope you've grown out of such habits. I wish I could see you grow up, but I can't if I want to to be safe, it's one over the other, and I chose your safety over my selfish desires.

My child, you may be raised by the great iron dragon Metalicana, but never forget that you are a proud Redfox, and you are my child. No matter how far away you are I will always be looking over you. My child you are the child of fairy tail's resident bookworm; Levy Mcgarden, and fairy tail's iron dragon slayer; Gajeel Redfox.

_The young blunette tied the scroll with a pair of matching bandanas and slipped it into her child's wicker basket, before donning a cloak and hurrying outside. She allowed the dragon to gently slip the handle into his jaw and watched as the metallic shine of his scales disappeared into the sky's inky blackness. With tearful eyes she held up her hand in the symbolic gesture of Fairy tail. She didn't flinch when the sound of powerful wings sounded through the air, nor did she flinch when the dragons descended. She knew that her child was safe, and she smiled as her love's last words to her -the very last words she put in her child's letter- danced through the wind and into her ears._

But most importantly, never forget that;  
I love you.


End file.
